A broadside coupled differential design couples the broadside of each trace. In some cases, each transmission lines may be stacked such that the differential traces are routed one over each other on consecutive layers of a substrate. The width of the strip that forms each trace and the thickness of the substrate on which the strip is formed can determine the impedance of the broadside coupled striplines when used as transmission lines.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.